powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Agri
"Landick Power of Stone!! Gosei Black!" "Miraculous Stone! Super Gosei Black" Agri is Gosei Black of the Goseigers. He is a Gosei Angel of the Landick Tribe. Biography Goseiger Agri of the Landick Tribe is a 21-year-old hot-blooded warrior and Moune's older brother. He prides himself as being the strongest fighter among the Goseigers. He wields the Landick Axe and pilots of Gosei Snake. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Agri unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Agri and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Agri and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen Agri, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Ryuki and Blade to defect Doktor G. Gosei Black - Super Gosei Black= *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle }} Mecha *Gosei Snake *Landick Brothers *Gosei Crocodile Ranger Key The is Agri's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Black Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Gosei Black. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Agri received his key and became Gosei Black once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Agri is portrayed by . As Gosei Black, his suit actor was , his sub was . Trivia *Gosei Black is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger. *Agri is the second Black Ranger who doesn't have black hair after Doggie Kruger. *Agri is Moune's older brother in the storyline, but his actor Kyousuke Hamao is actually 2 years younger than Mikiho Niwa. *In the Goseiger-hosted Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, Agri reveals he has an obsession with cosplay and tends to make the other team members dress up as other Sentai heroes in various episodes, typically embarrassing Moune in the process. See also External links *TV Asahi's page on Agri *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Black's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Landick Ax *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Black *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Black's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Snake Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Snake *TV Asahi's page on the Kuwaga Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sai Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Tyranno Headder Category:Sentai Black Category:Rival Category:Power Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers